Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist
Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist is a romance, comedy, romantic comedy, drama, slice of life, parody, action, adventure, dystopian, ecchi, Japanese anime series. It's based on a light novel series which was written by Hirotaka Akagi, illustrated by Eito Shimotsuki, and published by Shogakukan for the magazine Gagaga Bunko. It originally ran from July, 2012 to February 18, 2016, and it lasted for 11 volumes in total. After that came a manga series, titled Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai Taikutsu na Sekai: Man**-hen, which was written by Hirotaka Akagi, illustrated by N' Yuzuki, and published by Mag Garden for the magazine Monthly Comic Blade. It originally ran from May, 2014 to March, 2016, and it lasted for 4 volumes in total. And after that came the anime adaptation. It was directed by Youhei Suzuki, written by Masahiro Yokotani, musically composed by Akiyuki Tateyama, and produced by Studio J.C. Staff. It originally aired from July 4, 2015 to September 19, 2015, and it lasted for 12 episodes in total. Plot In a dystopian future, the Japanese government is cracking down on any perceived immoral activity from using risqué language to distributing lewd materials in the country, to the point where all citizens are forced to wear high-tech devices called Peace Makers (PM) at all times that analyze every spoken word and hand motions for any action that could break the law. A new high school student named Tanukichi Okuma enters the country's leading elite "public morals school" to reunite with his crush and student council President, Anna Nishikinomiya. However, Tanukichi quickly finds himself entwined with the perverted terrorist "Blue Snow" ("Tundra's Blue" in some translations) when she kidnaps and forces him to join her organization, "SOX," in creating and spreading pornographic material across the city as a form of protest against the regulations. Why It Rocks # Excellent animation. # Amazing comedy. It's one of the funniest anime of all time. It not only makes fun of fanservice anime, but also the very conservative nature of Japanese society. # Great voice acting in both sub and dub. # Incredible visual gags. Weather it's Tanukichi Okuma and Ayame Kajou wearing panties over their faces or Ayame wearing absolutely nothing but those panties and a bed sheet when they're acting as dirty joke terrorists, the top of Kosuri Onigashira's head looking like the tip of a penis. # Very pealing art style and character designs. # All of the characters are fun to watch. They aren't the most complex ever, but they are entertaining as hell. Weather it's Ayame Kajou's obsession with their mission to bring dirty jokes back to Japan, Ksosuri Onigashira's penis head, Otome Saotome's obsession with drawing/painting smutty artwork, or Anna Nishikinomiya being the pure hearted innocent whose brought into this world of smutt and then corrupted. # Outstanding pacing. # Anna Nishikinomiya is arguably the most darkly humorous character in the entire series. She starts out as the pure hearted student council president, whose been sheltered her whole life regarding lewd things, and then ends up being corrupted by SOX, to the point where she thinks about sex constantly. # Good soundtrack. # Despite how much the series focuses on comedy, a lot of the characters take the plot so seriously, which only makes it more funny. # It can be considered an documentary criticizing political correctness and SJW ideology. Category:2010's Programs Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Drama shows Category:Comedy-Drama Shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Romance Shows Category:Romantic Comedy Shows Category:Japanese Shows Category:Foreign Programs Category:Based on Books Category:Satire shows Category:Action Shows Category:Adventure Shows Category:Adult Cartoons Category:Aniplus (Asia) Shows